Hot Alex o' mine!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Alex and Mason are getting married.


**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP.**

* * *

**Hot Alex o' mine!**

Hello, everyone!

My name's Mason Anthony Victor Tobias Greyback...or just Mason Greyback to most people. Today is the day. I'm gonna marry my sweet sexy Alexandra. I think you all know her. Oh, of course, you know her by the name Alex.

I love my Alex Russo. She may seem a bit sassy and egocentric at first glance, but behind the slightly badass exterior there's a really wonderful adult woman. Since I first met her, Alex has grown up a lot. Most of her bad personality traits are gone and I love her even more these days, if that is possible.

Okey, now I have my tuxedo on. Time to get going. Don't want to be late for my own wedding.

25 minutes later at the church in New Albion ( the biggest city in the UK wizarding region ).

"Alex, are you feelin' a little nervous?" says Harper to my future wife as they walk together from the waiting room to the actual hall in the church where the wedding shall take place.

"Harps, you're talkin' to Alex Russo, remember...? I don't get nervous, because I'm awesome." says my Alex in a casual tone as if it was totally normal to say that.

"You really are awesome, Alex. Mason's one lucky man, for sure. Also...you look really beautiful in that wedding dress of yours." says Harper with a smile.

At the northern end of the church, right next to the altar I stand, wearing my black tuxedo and with a golden knife at my belt. The knife used to be my great grandfather's and it's a special heirloom in my family.

"Wow, she's so beautiful and cute!" I think to myself when Alex enter the room, Harper and Juliet behind her.

A big smile spread across my face.

Alex has a big smile on her face too as she slowly walk along the aisle towards me.

"Hi, sexy one!" whisper Alex to me so only I can hear it. Then she take her place next to me in front of the altar.

Here I stand next to the woman I love. I'm so happy. Soon she's only mine. Forever. I love Alex with all of my heart.

"We're all here today for the wedding of miss Alexandra Margarita Russo and mr Mason Anthony Victor Tobias Greyback." says a high ranked wizard-master known as Sir Ranghilius.

Alex and I turn towards each other and join hands.

"Alexandra Russo, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my long lifetime. Whenever I'm close to you I feel so strong and happy. You give me pleasure and joy. If I didn't have you my life would be darkness and sadness all the time. I need you and I love you. Alex, you're my soul mate and the love of my life." says I.

"Mason Greyback, no man has ever been as good to me as you always are. You make me a better woman and a better wizard. When I need someone you're always there for me. During both good and bad times. You see the real me. Not just sassy little Alex that most people see. I love you. Mason, you're my knight in silver armor and the one and only love for me." says Alex in a sweet soft tone.

"As the mayor of New Albion it's an honor to now declare you husband and wife. Mr Greyback, you may now kiss your bride." says Sir Ranghilius.

I wrap my arms around my Alex, spin her around on the spot and start to make out with her.

"Awww!" says Alex with a cute girly voice as she smile and look straight into my eyes.

"Alexandra, my love...you're awesome!" says I.

An hour later there's a party at my and Alex's big mansion-like house in London. Many people are there. Justin and Juliet is there. Harper is there with Zeke as her date. Max is there. Alex's mom and dad. Even Kelbo Russo, Alex's weird uncle.

"Alex, my love. I'm really happy that you are my wife." says I as Alex and I dance to the romantic music played by a gang of wizards.

"Mason, my handsome husband. You know that my love for you is real. If I didn't marry you I'd hate myself. I wanna live the rest of my life with you." says Alex.

A few minutes later, Kelbo walk up to me and Alex. Kelbo's actually wearing a tuxedo, looking pretty normal for once.

"Alex, I have a very special wedding-gift for you and Mason." says Kelbo, with a tone that is unusually serious for him.

"Oh no! What the fuck has Uncle Kelbo goin' on?" mumbles Alex to herself.

"Don't worry. It's actually something good. Here." says Kelbo as he give Alex a dark-red spellbook. "The spell on page 226 is something I'm sure would be particularly useful to you two."

"What's on page 226...?" says I.

"Surprise!" says Kelbo.

Kelbo walk away.

"That's the most mature I've ever seen Kelbo in my whole life." says Alex. "Who knew that he had and adult side too?"

"Guess there's a side of people that not even their family and friends know about." says I.

"You're probably right, Mason. You're so smart." says Alex with a smile.

4 hours later when the party is over.

Me and Alex are in our bedroom. Alex who's not really into wearing formal clothes are happy to finally get out of her wedding dress and put on something more casual. She pull off her white wedding dress and put on a tight red tank top and her tight dark jeans.

"Sorry, but I just had to get out of that dress. Why does the girl have to wear such things at their wedding? I mean, what's the point?" says Alex.

"It's okey, Alexandra. You look beautiful in whatever you're wearing and about the wedding dress...it's an old tradition. Just as th tree on Christmas or cake on birthday." says I.

"Mason...?" says Alex in a low sad tone.

"Yes?" says I. I feel concerned when I see the look on my wife's face. She look like she's seconds away from tears.

"Do you wanna have kids with me?" says Alex.

"Yes, Alexandra." says I. "Why do you ask?"

"You've told me how difficult it was for you to grow up as a werewolf and if we have kids, they'll be werewolves too...or werewolf / wizard-hybrids and I don't want my kids to go through what you went through, hottie." says Alex.

"I don't want that either, but what can we do, Alexandra?" says I.

As Alex move her arm she accidentally knocks the spellbook that Kelbo gave her off the nightstand. The book fall to the floor and by coincidence it flip open to...yes, you guessed it. Page 226.

"Look, it's the page Kelbo told us about." says I.

"Yeah, random, huh?" says Alex. "Let's see what it was that old Kelbo wanted us to see..."

Alex pick up the book and read what's on page 226. "Spell to restrain hereditary DNA in magical people. Warning, this spell can only be used by a full wizard. The spell was created by Lord René de Caldimort of the Wizard Order of France in 1955."

"Now we know why Kelbo wanted us to read this particular page, baby." says I with a smile.

"Yeah, totally. With this spell we can have kids of our own without havin' to worry about them being werewolves." says a happy Alex.

"Exactly!" says I as I give Alex a hug.

"Should we use the spell right now?" says Alex.

"Can you use such an advanced spell, sexy Alex?" says I.

"I'm the fuckin' family wizard, Mason. I have power beyond my own imagination and I'm a pretty imaginative girl." says Alex with a small friendly laugh.

"Of course." says I with a smile. "Let's give it a try."

"Once I've used this spell on you our kids won't become werewolves, but they'll still be wizards." says Alex as she grab her wand ( the Russo family-wand ).

"Perfect. Bring on the magic, Alex." says I.

"Lupus conpesco homo aeternum." says Alex as she point her wand at me. A pulse of light hit me and I feel a small pain as my DNA is altered.

A few seconds later the small pain is gone.

"Now it's done." says Alex with a smile.

"Ironic...Kelbo's gift made our dream come true." says I.

"Yeah, ironic. Totally!" says Alex as she giggle a little.

Alex and Mason have a wonderful wedding night. They make love and Alex get pregnant. In June next year their daughter Bella Vivianne Russo is born.

**The End.**


End file.
